halofandomcom-20200222-history
Ghost of Lockout
The Ghost of Lockout caught on YouTube video. (Double-click for larger video) 0nza2gdK1ZI The "Ghost of Lockout" is a mysterious occurrence that haunts the Halo 2 multiplayer map, Lockout. Introduction The Ghost of Lockout is an indestructible character that appears in the map, apparently controlled by no one, and attacks players at random. The "ghost" sometimes takes the form of whatever the person's player model is, weapon, and color. The attack the Ghost liked to use in the YouTube video was to use Plasma Grenades to stick in game players, all of the time successfully sticking them, and having a seemingly unlimited supply of them. Its patterns are not consistent; the Ghost will sometimes ignore players completely, and other times aggressively pursue players. The ghost does not walk like most players due to the lag, and instead simply glides across the map. It glides up various ramps and jumps off of ledges. The "Ghost" is indestructible, and is impervious even to an assassination hit from behind. Most interestingly, the character does not have a gamertag, does not appear on the score screen, and does not have an apparent controller, also due to lag. History The video (shown above) appeared on Youtube in July of 2006 by a user named AfRoSaUcE who claimed it was over a year old and made by Jump Tactic's Anti Noob. It really was old, first appearing on mythica.org. It quickly became popular and speculation was raised that it was some form of mod. AfRoSaUcE denied the allegation, believing it to be a network problem. Since the video's first appearance, several new videos have surfaced, all of which are very apparent hoaxes, with characters who do have gamertags, running animations, and the like. However, a number of mods have surfaced with players controlling characters without these, but not on Xbox live. Recently a player called Shadow has claimed that it is not impossible for this to occur on an Xbox without any sort of System link or Xbox Live. His "Ghostly" encounter is as follows: Other "ghosts" however have appeared on other maps. One such occurrence was the "Ghost of Turf" found and filmed by clan HollywoodHalo. The ghost displayed all characteristics of the Lockout ghost (no gamertag, walk sliding, no weapon animations). The most interesting thing about this occurrence is that 2 ghosts appeared. It was this that revealed that these ghosts were caused by extreme lag. The Ghost of Turf The ghost of turf was filmed by Clan HollywoodHalo, this video is rather odd because two ghosts were in it and the two ghosts shot at each other, ending in one of the ghosts dying. This is very strange because these ghosts are killable while ghosts in other videos are not. This has led to the speculation that this video was faked. During the video in the lag there were two white Spartans that lost connection. The ghosts were both white. Therefore extreme lag may have caused the two white players to become ghosts. Supernatural Abilities *Is invulnerable to all attacks. *Glides across the map jumping from towers. *Can perform trick and super jumps with ease. *All grenades auto-stick and are normally thrown whilst looking the opposite way. *Can teleport anywhere on the map. *Has ability to mimic movements. *Takes the shape of whoever it meets. *Seems to have a mind of its own. *Can be docile or aggressive. *When killed by them it states "Killed by The Guardians". It is not clear or known whether the ghost only appears on Xbox Live or in normal offline mode. Some reports indicate that it can appear offline, and on other maps. Theories *Caused by extreme lag *Caused by a network problem coupled with a mod *Created by Bungie to keep the game moving. *A game Bot created by Bungie when it was in alpha mode, to practice, but never deleted. *Is an actual guardian killing players more directly than the others. *Is an admin to stop modders. Related Links *Edgework Entertainments Forum *The Unofficial Halo 2 Boards *VG Cat Forum *Ghost of Turf Category:Glitches